greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unseen Patients (Grey's Anatomy)
This page is for patients of Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Mercy West Medical Center, or any other hospital or facility who are mentioned, but never seen, on Grey's Anatomy. Season One Season Two Break on Through *During the nurses' strike, Debbie, Tyler Christian, and Olivia Harper ask George to check on some of their patients, including Ava Jenkins and Mrs. O'Brien. *Later, George asks Chief Webber to check another patient, named Mr. Roberts. Season Three Season Four Season Five Rise Up *Thom Barg *Mike Lavere *Amanda Pecora Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Take the Lead *S. Jaffe was a patient who needed an arthroscopy and meniscus repair. Put Me In, Coach *Mrs. Tyson is a patient who developed postpartum cardiomyopathy after giving birth prematurely. Have You Seen Me Lately? *Mr. Hamilton had a laminectomy with Derek Shepherd. If Only You Were Lonely *Leo Lamb was a patient in the NICU. Season Nine Remember the Time *Stuart "Chunky Stu" was a patient of Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev who had short-bowel syndrome and was receiving an intestinal transplant. His favorite food is Hawaiian pizza. I Saw Her Standing There *Brody Wright was a patient of Callie Torres and Alex Karev who had a humerus fracture and needed a redo O.R.I.F.. Love Turns You Upside Down *Carter Kaynig was in the hospital with an impacted bowel after eating some crayons. Run, Baby, Run *Mr. Linzer and Mrs. Gellman were patients of Miranda Bailey who were being cared for by April Kepner. *Sujin Kim was a patient of Arizona Robbins who had had surgery. Hard Bargain *Mrs. Berkus was a patient of Jackson Avery who got liposuction. This is Why We Fight *Julie Chang was one of Alex's patients who needed lab work. *Mrs. Preston was a patient of Jackson Avery who was having a rhinoplasty. Transplant Wasteland *J. Fellow was in the hospital for a thyroidectomy, performed by Miranda Bailey. *A. Lewis was a patient of Miranda Bailey in to have surgery. *T. Smith, F. Rogers, S. Davies, and M. Cooper were in the hospital to have surgery. She's Killing Me *Kathy Dong was the second patient to succumb to a post-op MRSA infection during the outbreak. Season Ten Map of You *Erin is a three month old with a teratoma who was in for surgery. Two Against One *Mrs. Ott is a patient of Cristina Yang who had an aortic rupture. *Mrs. Maddox was a patient of Jackson Avery who needed her drain removed. Jackson ultimately allowed Leah Murphy to do the drain removal. We Gotta Get Out of This Place *Will Mitchell is a patient in Callie and Derek's trial who was in to have his sensors removed. Do You Know? *Mr. Willenstein is a patient of Jackson Avery in the first alternate future. Change of Heart *Derek and Meredith removed a spinal schwannoma from Lenny Gordon's body. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *Raynbow Williams was a pediatric patient in the ER who needed an abdominal exam to rule out appendicitis. Season Eleven I Must Have Lost It on the Wind *Mr. Crossley is a shared patient of Richard Webber and Owen Hunt who was taken back into surgery after his anastomosis began to leak. Got to Be Real *Eric Schneider is a patient of Amelia Shepherd who was on anti-convulsants for seizures. Only Mama Knows *Marty Secord was a patient of Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev. Bend & Break *Ms. Cain was scheduled for fetal surgery which became urgent when she developed hydrops. Don't Let's Start *Waldo Pfeiffer was a fetal patient who had a CCAM, which had to be removed urgently when he developed hydrops. Season Twelve See Also *Unseen Patients (Private Practice) Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Mentioned Characters